


Dots & Dashes

by theworldsheforgot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dots & Dashes

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly reinterpreted the prompt.  
> Also! The morse code translations are in the end notes.

.--- . -. ... . -. / .... .- ... / .- / -.-. ..- - . / -... ..- - -  
Jared tapped the message out repetitively against his desk. He’d found himself tapping the same thing for months now. During lectures and tutorials, at one am cramming sessions and on his friends shoulders when he got bored. The same damn message since he walked in on Jensen changing during orientation week. It felt like a pretty safe way to get out his unrequited feelings of lust for his roommate, like a secret language with himself.

.. / .-- .. ... .... / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.- .. ... ... / -.-- --- ..-  
This message came tapped on the edge of his laptop as he and Jensen sat side by side, reviewing each others English Lit papers. As he finished another round of the repetitive taps, Jensen looked up at him, “Is there something wrong Jare? You’ve got some pretty serious tapping going on there.” Pulled out of his own mind, Jared was quick to reply, “No, nothing. Just have a song stuck in my head.” He pulled his eyes back to the typed words in front of him, quickly adding in a comment to save face.

-.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -.-. ..- - .  
Jared softly tapped the message against Jensen’s shoulder as the boy used his stomach as a pillow. The two has fallen asleep somewhere between reruns of Friends sometime well after two am. Jared had woken when Jensen’s fingers had tightened in his shirt. Unable to bring himself to untangle their bodies, he tapped his finger until he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
When he woke the next day he had a note on his pillow, it simply read ‘- .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..-’

Jared spent the whole of the next week in a blind panic. He avoided Jensen, and his room at all costs. He spent the week bunking with one of his closest friends, Misha, and avoiding all talk of why he was simply not going back to his room, unless at incredibly specific times of day when he knew Jensen wouldn’t be there. He found himself actually enjoying sports as he ran between classes, and to the opposite sides of the quad if he saw his roommate walking the same way. 

When he finally reached the point that having to return to his room was unavoidable, he snuck in as quietly as possible only to find Jensen already passed out on his bed with his headphones in. After emptying his book bag and changing into the softest pair of sweats that he owned, he climbed into bed and enjoyed the fact that he was back among his sheets that smelt like home and dozed off faster then he had for a week.

.... .- ...- . / -.. .. -. -. . .-. / .-- .. - .... / -- . / - --- -. .. --. .... - ..--..  
He read the dots and dashes over and over. He tapped them out on his leg. He knew he had to be reading it wrong. “Have dinner with me tonight?” Is what he thought he should be reading, but that had to be wrong. There had to be some slip up in translation. He googled the symbols, but he couldn’t find any inconsistencies with what he thought they said. He shot a quick text off to Jensen asking if he meant it. When all he got back was a quick affirmative answer, Jared’s smile grew more then it had in months.

Classes seemed to fly past that day. He was positive he had missed every single point his professors had said, and that when he went to review his notes from all his classes that day, he would find nothing but unintelligible nonsense. He ran back to his room that afternoon and took the quickest shower known to man. He managed to find his nicest jeans tucked in the back of his closet and pulled them on, pairing them with his favourite red plaid button up. And then he waited. And waited. While he knew that he was early, and that Jensen wouldn’t ever do something to hurt him, at least not this badly, he couldn’t turn off that little niggling anxiety in the back of his mind.

He grabbed his phone and opened Candy Crush to distract himself, letting the candy annoy him until he wanted to throw his phone out the window. Just as he ran out of lives there was a light tapping on the door, quickly rising to answer it he tripped over a discarded phone charger and fell face first onto the edge of Jensen’s bed. The door swung open, and Jared felt himself being lifted from his place partially on the floor. “Aren’t I supposed to take you to dinner before you fall for me?” Jensen giggled out as he helped Jared get the rest of the way back up. Jared rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and felt his cheeks redden to a point he had never before thought possible. Back on his feet Jared noticed the flowers Jensen was clutching in one hand, he dragged his eyes from the flowers to his roommates face, raising his eyebrow as he did. “Right okay,” Jensen started, “those are for you,” he continued and placed them on Jared’s night stand. With the flowers safely deposited, Jared walked towards the door, “Let’s get out of here before this gets anymore awkward.” He mumbled quickly as he made his way out of the room, Jensen following closely behind him. 

... - .- -.-- / -.-. .- .-.. --  
Jared tapped against his own wrist softly. The two walked in companionable silence through the campus, Jensen taking the lead. When they reached the nice Italian restaurant just past the campus border Jensen stopped and grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling the taller boy with him as he opened the door and entered the eatery. Their hands stayed clasped together until they were forced apart as they took their seats opposite each other at the table. After browsing the menu for a few moments, Jared looked over at Jensen and started giggling. After a few moments Jensen joined in, the two just looking at each other and laughing. As they both calmed down Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand from across the table, he tapped a soft ‘.. .----. -- / ... --- / .... .- .--. .--. -.-- / .-- . .----. .-. . / .... . .-. .’ against the back of his hand. Jared’s smile grew as he whispered his reply back, “Me too.”

After the initial ‘we’re really good friends and roommates and now we’re on a date’ awkwardness passed, the conversation between the two flowed easily. Jared explained why he learnt morse code (to talk about his siblings behind their backs), and Jensen explained how he picked up on it (someone in their English Lit class told him about it). The two shared three different pasta dishes between themselves and Jared aired his disappointment that they avoided a ‘Lady and the Tramp’ moment, which caused Jensen to laugh so hard that he was pretty sure he lost half of his water to his nose cavity. After the two shared a piece of tiramisu and argued about who was paying for the bill, Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and walked him out of the restaurant.

“I suppose I have to ask you up to my room, don’t I?” Jared asked as the two walked back into their building. Jensen squeezed Jared’s fingers between his own and nodded his head as they walked up the stairs to their room. When they reached their door, Jared felt himself being pulled backwards, “It’s polite to kiss your date at the door,” Jensen whispered looking up into Jared’s eyes. The two locked eye contact and squeezed their hands together tighter as they stepped closer. Before they had time to take a shared breath, Jared leant his head down and softly pressed his lips to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “How was that?” He asked softly without moving his head back. “We could improve I think,” Jensen replied before softly brushing their lips together.

Much, much later that night as Jared held Jensen in his arms, he felt a soft tapping on his hip. The message wasn’t simple, but it raised his heartbeat to new levels. ‘.. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. .----. -- / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..-’. Jared whispered his reply into Jensen’s neck, “I’ll meet you at the bottom then.” He softly kissed the skin below his lips and fell asleep breathing out what felt like love in morse code.

**Author's Note:**

> The morse code, code. In order of appearance.  
> .--- . -. ... . -. / .... .- ... / .- / -.-. ..- - . / -... ..- - - (Jensen has a cute butt)  
> .. / .-- .. ... .... / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.- .. ... ... / -.-- --- ..- (I wish I could kiss you)  
> -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -.-. ..- - . (You’re cute)  
> .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- (Thank you)  
> .... .- ...- . / -.. .. -. -. . .-. / .-- .. - .... / -- . / - --- -. .. --. .... - ..--.. (Have dinner with me tonight?)  
> ... - .- -.-- / -.-. .- .-.. -- (Stay calm)  
> .. .----. -- / ... --- / .... .- .--. .--. -.-- / .-- . .----. .-. . / .... . .-. . (I’m so happy we’re here)  
> .. / - .... .. -. -.- / .. .----. -- / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- (I think I’m going to fall for you)


End file.
